


Kaer Morhen Pines

by buttercupsanddandelions



Series: Witcher One-Shots [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupsanddandelions/pseuds/buttercupsanddandelions
Summary: The man is a dream, with curly red locks and a glare that could kill, his nametag decrees him as Lambert, and Aiden wants to give him all the money in his bank account for a chance to see him smile. He looks pissed off at the world as he pours hot chocolate into the styrofoam cups covering the table and Aiden bites his lip when he starts to mumble to himself.Aiden wants to tug on his hair and call him names until he turns as red as his hair.
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Witcher One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893364
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	Kaer Morhen Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cadetwyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadetwyrm/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely friend Evan who requested something Hallmark-esque. Well, Evan, I don't think they would let this one on tv.

The car lot is semi-packed as people walk around the Christmas tree lot. The smell of pines in the air is tempting, but Aiden refuses to get out of the car. “If you don’t stop tugging on my arm I will kill you and no one will ever find your body.”

Jaskier laughs and pulls on Aiden’s arm with more force, “Lies and slander, you would never kill me, who else would put up with your bullshit?” He manages to get him halfway out of the car before he’s knocked to the ground with Aiden’s dead weight on him, “Dude, you weigh like a million pounds.” He wheezes and smacks at Aiden’s back and pushes him to the side, “Look at us, now we’re the assholes lying on the dirt.” Jaskier stands up, his knees crack as he does so making Aiden exclaim how gross the sound is, and offers a hand to Aiden who reluctantly takes it.

Aiden grumbles, “Why are we even getting a Christmas tree? You’re Jewish and I don’t subscribe to traditional holidays.” 

Jaskier pouts at him, opens his eyes real wide so that they water, “This is the first year I’m not going home to celebrate Hanukkah with my family and I’ve always wanted a tree and my babcia is not here to yell at me for my goyische wants soooo we’re getting a tree.”

“Fine.” Aiden grumbles and rubs his hands together because it is cold outside. Stupid weather, stupid trees, stupid holidays.

The two walk together under the banner, the words  _ Kaer Morhen Pines _ , sprawled along its length, and discuss what size tree they need.

“I was thinking something around my height? We should be able to fit it in the corner next to the balcony.” Jaskier walks towards the area with middling sized trees and starts touching every branch he comes in contact with. He doesn’t notice that Aiden hasn’t followed him.

Aiden is looking at all the trees surrounding him, sighs, and starts to make his way toward Jaskier when he sees a kid with a steaming styrofoam cup. It’s hot chocolate, it has to be, and Aiden wants some. He stops the kid and asks them where the drink stand is and is directed to the back of the lot where a trailer is set up and right next to it, a table with someone serving hot chocolate. 

He doesn’t run over there perse, he just walks  _ really _ fast to the table. Fortunately, by the time Aiden makes it over there, the line has gone and it’s just him and the man giving out drinks.

The man is a dream, with curly red locks and a glare that could kill, his nametag decrees him as Lambert, and Aiden wants to give him all the money in his bank account for a chance to see him smile. He looks pissed off at the world as he pours hot chocolate into the styrofoam cups covering the table and Aiden bites his lip when he starts to mumble to himself.

Aiden wants to tug on his hair and call him names until he turns as red as his hair.

Oh no, these are not the type of thoughts to be having when there are children present. So Aiden carefully thinks of the last time he had to go home for the holidays, and voila, no evidence of lusty thought whatsoever.

“You gonna grab some hot cocoa or are you gonna stand there like a creep?” Lambert calls out and it’s Aiden that turns red.

He clears his throat, “Well, can’t a man do both? It’s not exactly a terrible view.” He tries to wink, but he fucks it up and he might’ve blinked aggressively at the guy instead. 

This is going awful, so he slinks up to the table and grabs the nearest styrofoam cup, “So what’s a place like you doing in a guy like this?”

Lambert snorts, “Pulling your lines from shitty movies now?” 

“Hey, Deadpool was not a shitty movie!”

“They killed Vanessa in the opening of the sequel, for what, some manpain?”

“He goes back in time and saves her though.”

“I feel like you’re not listening, it was for the manpain.”

Aiden leans back, he doesn’t know when he got so close to Lambert, “Okay you maybe have a point, but I still think it was a good movie, and if you want to change my mind about it, how about you watch it with me, next week good?”

Lambert looks astonished, “Wait, what? Are you asking me out? After I yelled at you?” He looks like a lost little lamb.

He feels the shit-eating grin sneak up on his face, “Well yeah it was hot. And I think it’d be even hotter if I could see how far that angry flush goes.”

“Can I grab one of these?” A kid pops up next to Aiden and makes both of them jump. Aiden hopes the kid heard none of that interaction. Lambert hands the cup to the kid with gentle hands and how could Aiden not want to ruin this man? 

The kid leaves them in awkward silence, “So,” Aiden drawls out, “was that a yes or no?”

Lambert huffs, looks down, and back up again, “Why not, I’ve got nothing better to do.” He grabs one of the styrofoam cups and hands it to Aiden who gratefully takes it because he needs something warm in his hands. Lambert then scrunches his face, “I don’t even know your name. I’m going out with you and I have no clue what your name is, my brothers are going to kill me.”

Aiden laughs, “It’s Aiden, and why, are they the protective type? Am I gonna have to look out for a shovel talk?” He jokingly looks over the shoulder, “Are they here right now?”

“Yes.” Lambert grumbles, “It’s a family business this place, they’re around here somewhere.”

“That’s sweet.” And like clockwork Aiden can hear Jaskier calling for him. “That’s my friend calling me, we came here because he wants a tree for our place despite neither one of us celebrating Christmas.” Aiden makes a face, “I almost didn’t come out tonight, but I’m glad I did.”

Lambert’s grin is small but present, “Me too.” He pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket, “Here put your number in before I forget.”

Jaskier’s voice grows louder until he hears him go, “There you are!” Jaskier collides with his back almost making him mistype his number, “Oh? Did you find someone to do while I was slaving away picking out a tree? You’re lucky one of the fine burly gentlemen that work here was able to put the car on the roof for me else you’d be receiving a tongue-lashing, Aiden.”

Aiden steps to the side and hands Lambert back his phone, “Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?” Jaskier already has his hand out to shake Lambert’s, but Lambert looks at it like it’s going to bite him, “Alright no touching.” Jaskier puts his hand down, “I’m Jaskier by the way, the owner of Aiden’s last braincell.”

Lambert makes eye contact with Aiden and huffs, “Lambert, and don’t worry about that braincell for too long, I’m sure I’ll take it off your hands soon.” 

Jaskier laughs, “Oh ho, I like this one Aiden.” He nudges Aiden in the side, “Well I’ll leave you to it, I’m gonna go wait at the car, okay?”Jaskier wanders back to the parking lot, whistling a little tune to himself.

Aiden smiles, “So next weekend, my place, Deadpool movie night where you can yell at me for my bad movie opinions?”

“Yeah, I’ll text you so you can have my number.” Lambert bites his lip, “And you can tell your friend that both of my brothers are single, but he needs to be more specific about which one that helped him, both of my brothers are big.”

“They’re not gonna beat me up for asking you out are they?” 

Lambert leans on the table, “Depends on whether or not you make me cry.”

Aiden smirks, “And that is entirely on if you want me to make you cry.”

“Well, we won’t know about that until next week, huh.”

Next week could not come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen a person so beautiful your bad mood instantly disappears?


End file.
